


Keep Calm and Be Mine

by CrystalizedDawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ACD Mary death, Fluff, Surprises, Valentines Day Fic, characters are most likely OOC, slight angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedDawn/pseuds/CrystalizedDawn
Summary: Sherlock wakes up on Valentine's Day and finds an unexpected gift.





	

 

Sherlock is unclear about what pulls him from his troubled dreams and into the realm of the living. He can’t see or smell anything unusual. His clothes are still hanging on the outside of his wardrobe and the indistinct scents of chemicals are stagnant in the air. As he lies there contemplating what could have possibly awakened him, he hears a muted cry come from the other room. “John?” his sleep roughened voice calls out. Instead of John’s soothing baritone, he hears another cry. Intrigued by this new noise, he crawls out of bed to see what is going on.

As he makes his way through the kitchen, he notices two bowls sitting on the floor, but his brain is too muddled from sleep to properly figure out why they’re there.  He stops in the doorway to the living room and sees an opened cardboard box sitting on his chair. Attached to one of the side handles is a balloon that reads “Keep Calm and Be Mine”.

Soft whimpers come from inside the box and as he steps closer, a small head pops out the top. It’s reddish brown with black tips on its ears and nose with a small speck of white resting on its bottom lip. Sherlock feels a smile spread across his face as he makes his way towards the unexpected guest. “Well, where did you come from?” The [pup](https://de.pinterest.com/pin/7529524353891597/) just smiles, its tail thwacking against the boxes sides.

“From the kennel, just a few streets down from the clinic.”

Sherlock swivels his head around to look at John leaning against the entryway to the flat. His hair is windswept and his cheeks lightly flushed most likely from the walk home after work. His oatmeal jumper is covered in dog hairs and the dark jeans spotted with muddy paw prints. 

Sherlock turns to look back at the puppy sitting so patiently, puts his hands around its middle and cuddles it to his chest. It immediately starts to give him gentle licks to his chin, neck, and hands. Any place its little tongue can reach.

Strong arms embrace him from behind and John’s warm breath caresses the back of Sherlock’s neck, “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

Sherlock hums as warmth sings through his veins and he leans back in to John’s arms. “Other than the obvious,” he says, nodding to the balloon, “why did you get me a puppy?”

 John squeezes Sherlock’s waist and places his head over Sherlock’s shoulder and is covered in slobbery kisses as well before pulling back. “A couple reasons actually,” John sighs. “One, being that you need someone with you if, for whatever reason, I am unable to get away from work and you need immediate assistance on a case. I know you. Phoning Lestrade or waiting for me to get off work would be the last thing you do.” John nuzzles the side of Sherlock’s neck before continuing his explanation. “She has some German Shepard in her, so you can possibly train her in search and find. I figure you can take her out and show her London. Teach her the streets and all its secrets.  She can also keep you safe if the need should ever arise.”

“You mean if I ever do something stupid,” Sherlock drawls as the puppy begins to settle down.

“Same thing isn’t it?”

Sherlock hums and looks down at the puppy cradled in his arms, fast asleep. “What’s the other reason, John?” he asks as he rotates his torso to better see John while still staying ensconced in his arms.

John looks away and gnaws on his lower lip before he pulls himself up to his full height, visibly steeling himself. His eyes shine with determination, concern, and love as he meets Sherlock’s gaze. “Because lately, you’ve been talking in your sleep.”

Sherlock feels his body turn cold and shuts his eyes, fighting to keep his breathing steady. He thought he had been so careful. He made sure he was the last one to go to sleep, when he ever bothered to, and he always kept a bit of a distance between him and John should he have a night terror. It seems he has failed again.

John’s hands come up to cradle Sherlock’s face, and gently pull their foreheads together. “It’s only ever two names.” He mollifies as he caresses Sherlock’s cheeks with his roughed thumbs. “Two names that belong to the same person and I thought, maybe with this one,” he nods lightly to the pup “you could build some good memories again." John leans back so he can see every nuance of Sherlock’s face, “Maybe with this little one, the old ones will become a bit easier to bear.”

“Rosemary,” Sherlock murmurs, after regaining control of his chaotic emotions.

“What?”

Sherlock slowly opens his eyes and quickly glances at the sleeping pup before meeting John’s confused gaze head on. “You keep saying ‘her’ and ‘she’ so she doesn’t have a name. If that is the case, I would like to name her Rosemary.”

John’s hands drop to his sides as a small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, “Okay then. Rosemary it is.”

Sherlock turns his body towards John’s chair and softly deposits Rosemary onto its worn cushions. She gives a small whine in protest and is instantly soothed by Sherlock’s gentle hushing and light pat on her side.  Sherlock satisfied that she will continue sleeping for a bit more, draws his shoulders back and meets John’s gaze head on. “Aren’t you going to ask me why?”

“Why what?” John asks.

“Why I want to name her Rosemary.”

Giving an indulgent smile, John obediently asks why he wants to name her Rosemary.

Sherlock just looks at him in silence for a few moments. “I would think it obvious John.” He murmurs, “Why should I be the only one allowed to lessen the burden of bad memories?”

John looks away and Sherlock sees him fight back the wetness in his eyes. Sherlock shuffles his way over and softly encompasses John in his arms. “You really don’t have to,” John chokes out. “The puppy was meant as a gift for _you_.”

“Rosemary,” Sherlock reiterates, “and I know.” Sherlock breathes against the top of John’s head. “But I want to help the man I love just as much as he wants to help me. After all, that’s what Valentine’s Day is all about, right? Making memories with the one you love? Doing something to show them just how much they mean to you?” John grips the sides of Sherlock’s sleep shirt and tries to burrow himself deeper into Sherlock’s embrace. Sherlock feels John’s dry, chapped lips press ever so gently against his collar bone. He feels the scratch of John’s hair on his chin as he gives a minute nod. Sherlock’s lips dance across the top of Johns head as he breathes, “There is nothing in this world I wouldn’t give to be able to bring them both back to you, John. I can only hope that in this small way, I can help you to rebuild some good memories as well.”

Sherlock feels John squeeze him tighter in their embrace and does the same in kind. There will be good and bad memories to be shared, both individually and together, but as long as they work together and help each other just as they have always done, then the good will always outweigh the bad. Now that they have their little one, whom they call Rosemary Watson-Holmes; it seems like a true possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanwork that I am ever written and it was inspired by this lovely piece of fan art: http://alifetimeaheadtoprovethat.tumblr.com/post/139325883778/wssh-watson-alifetimeaheadtoprovethat


End file.
